The present disclosure relates in general to optoelectronic connectors used in datacenter switch systems. In particular, methods of manufacturing optical waveguide structures and optical jumpers used in optoelectronic connectors are described that are configured to reduce the production costs associated with traditional manufacturing techniques.
Datacenter switch systems and associated networking modules may generally include connections between other switch systems, servers, and devices. Such connections may be made using cables, transceivers, and optoelectronic connectors, which may include an optical waveguide structure or optical jumper. Often, the high costs associated with producing optoelectronic connector assemblies are determined in large part by the high manufacturing costs associated with traditional optical jumper elements utilized therein.